Inanna
thumbInanna (Sumerio: Inanna; Acadio: Ištar) era la diosa sumeria del amor, fertilidad y la guerra, así como diosa del templo E-Anna de la ciudad de Uruk, su principal centro de culto. Origen thumb|Relieve del vaso Warka Inanna era la diosa más importante de la antigua Mesopotamia. Ya en el periodo Uruk (ca. 4000-3100 a.C.), Inanna se asociaba con la ciudad de Uruk. El famoso vaso sagrado de Warka o de Uruk (encontrado en un depósito de objetos de culto del periodo Uruk III) muestra una fila de hombres desnudos llevando varios objetos, cuencos, vasijas y cestas de productos agrícolas, y llevando ovejas y cabras, a una figura femenina que mira al gobernante. Esta figura está engalanada para un matrimonio divino, y era atendida por siervos. La figura femenina sostiene el símbolo de dos juncos trenzados del dintel de la puerta, significando que Inanna está tras ella, mientras la figura masculina sostiene una caja y una pila de cuencos, cuyo último signo cuneiforme significa En, o sumo sacerdote del templo. Especialmente en el periodo Uruk, el símbolo del dintel coronado con un anillo se asocia con Inanna. Las impresiones de sellos del periodo Yemdet Nasr (ca. 3100-2900 a.C.) muestran una secuencia fija de símbolos de ciudades, incluyendo aquellos de Ur, Larsa, Zabalam, Urum, Arina y, probablemente, Kesh. Es posible que esta lista refleje el informe de contribuciones a Inanna en Uruk de ciudades que apoyaban su culto. Se encontraron un gran número de sellos similares en el periodo dinástico arcaico I en Ur, en un orden ligeramente diferente, combinado con el símbolo roseta de Inanna, que se usaba definitivamente para este propósito. Se han usado para cerrar almacenes para preservar los materiales destinados a su culto. El templo principal de Inanna era el E-Anna, situado en Uruk. Etimología El nombre de Inanna deriva de "Dama del Cielo" (Sumerio: Nin-an-ak). Sin embargo, el símbolo cuneiforme de Inanna no es una ligadura de los símbolos de dama (sumerio:nin) y cielo (sumerio:an). Estas dificultades han llevado a algunos asiriólogos a sugerir que la Inanna original pudo ser una diosa proto-eufratea, posiblemente relacionada con la diosa madre hurrita Hannahannah, aceptada solo en los últimos tiempos en el panteón sumerio, una idea apoyada por su juventud, y que, a diferencia de otras deidades sumerias, al principio no tenía una esfera de responsabilidades. La opinión de que había un sustrato linguístico proto-eufrateo en el sur de Irak antes de Sumeria no es ampliamente aceptado por los asiriólogos modernos. Adoración Había muchos santuarios y templos dedicados a Inanna por todo el Tigris y Eúfrates. El templo de La Casa del Cieloé-an-na = santuario ('casa' + 'Cielon'='An' + genitivo) (Sumerio: e2-anna) en UrukActual Warka, Erech bíblica era el mayor de todos, donde la prostitución sagrada era una práctica común. Además, las personas de cuerpos hermafroditas o asexuales y hombres femeninos se implicaban especialmente en las prácticas rituales y de adoración de los templos de Inanna. La deidad de esta ciudad cuatrimilenaria era probablemente An. Tras su dedicación a Inanna, el templo parece haber alojado sacerdotisas de la diosa. Las sumas sacerdotisas elegirían acostarse con un joven que representaría al joven Dumuzid, esposo de Inanna, en un hieros gamos o matrimonio sagrado, celebrado durante la ceremonia Akitu (Año nuevo) anual, en el equinoccio de primavera. Según Samuel Noah Kramer en El Rito del Matrimonio Sagrado, en la historia sumeria tardía (finales del tercer milenio), los reyes establecieron su legitimidad tomando el lugar de Dumuzi en el templo durante una noche del décimo día del festival de Akitu.Encounters in the Gigunu Un matrimonio sagrado a Inanna le habría conferido legitimidad a varios gobernantes de Uruk. Gilgamesh tiene fama por haberse negado a casarse con Inanna, en base a su casamientos desiguales con reyes como Lugalbanda o Damuzi. Iconografía thumb|Símbolo de Inanna El símbolo de Inanna era una roseta o una estrella de ocho puntas. Se le asociaba con los leones, quienes ya por entonces se consideraban un símbolo de poder, y era mostrada frecuentemente de pie entre dos leonas. Su ideograma cuneiforme era un nudo trenzado de juncos con forma de gancho, representando el dintel del almacén (y por tanto la fertilidad y abundancia).Jacobsen, Thorkild (1976). The Treasures of Darkness: A History of Mesopotamian Religion. Yale University Press. ISBN 978-0-300-02291-9. Inanna como el planeta Venus thumb|Parte de la fachada del templo de Inanna en Uruk Inanna se asociaba con el planeta Venus, que en la época se consideraba dos estrellas: la "estrella del alba" y el "lucero de la tarde". Había himnos para Inanna en su manifestación astral. También se creía que muchos mitos de Inanna, incluido EL descenso de Inanna al inframundo e Innana y Shukaletuda, se corresponden con los movimientos de Venus en el cielo. También, debido a su próximo posicionamiento respecto a la Tierra, Venus no es visible en toda la cúpula celeste como la mayoría de elementos; debido a su proximidad al Sol, es invisible durante el día. Por el contrario, Venus solo es visible cuando asciende por el este antes del amanecer, o cuando se pone al oeste al atardecer.http://www.universetoday.com/22570/venus-the-morning-star/ Dado que los movimientos de Venus parecen discontinuos (desaparece por su proximidad al Sol, a veces por varios días, y luego reaparece por el horizonte), algunas culturas no reconocían a Venus como una sola entidad, sino como dos estrellas independientes en el horizonte como las estrellas de la mañana y la tarde. Sin embargo, los mesopotámicos probablemente entendían que el planeta era una sola entidad. Un sello cilíndrico del periodo Yemdet Nasr expresa el conocimiento de que tanto la estrellas de la mañana como de la tarde son la misma entidad celestial. Los movimientos discontinuos de Venus se relacionan tanto con la mitología como con la naturaleza dual de Inanna. Inanna, como Venus, se relaciona con el principio de la vinculación, pero este tiene una naturaleza dual y puede ser impredecible. Aún como diosa del amor y la guerra, con cualidades tanto masculinas como femeninas, Inanna está lista para responder, a veces con arrebatos de ira. La literatura mesopotámica va un paso más allá, relacionando los movimientos físicos de Inanna en la mitología con los de Venus en el cielo. El descenso de Inanna al inframundo explica cómo Inanna es capaz de, a diferencia de cualquier otra deidad, descender al inframundo y volver a los cielos. El planeta Venus parece hacer un descenso similar, poniendose en el oeste y ascendiendo de nuevo por el este. En Inanna y Shukaletuda, en la búsqueda de su atacante, Inanna hace varios movimientos a través del mito que se corresponden con los movimientos de Venus en el cielo. Un himno introductorio explica que Inanna deja los cielos y se dirige a Kur, que se supone que son las montañas, replicando el ascenso y descenso de Inanna en el oeste. También se describe que Shukaletuda explora los cielos, posiblemente los horizontes oriental y occidental, en busca de Inanna. Inanna se asociaba con el pez oriental de la última de las constelaciones zodiacales, Piscis. Su esposo Dumuzi se asociaba con la primera constelación contigua, Aries. Personaje Inanna es la diosa del amor. En la epopeya babilónica de Gilgamesh, este señala el mal trato que le da Inanna a sus amantes. Inanna también tiene una relación complicada con su amante, Dumuzi, en El descenso de Inanna al inframundo. También es una de las deidades sumerias de la guerra: "Ella suscita confusión y caos contra aquellos que la desobedecen, acelerando la carnicería e incitando una devastadora inundación, cubierta de un esplendor terrorífico. Su misión es acelerar el conflicto y la batalla, incansable, flejada en sus sandalias".Enheduanna pre 2250 BCE "La danza de Inanna" es un sinónimo de batalla. Inanna también se asociaba con la lluvia y tormenta, y con el planeta Venus, la estrella de la mañana y la tarde, como las diosas grecorromanas Afrodita o Venus. Mitos Enmerkar y el señor de Aratta Inanna tiene una función principal en el mito de Enmerkar y el señor de Aratta. Un tema principal en la narrativa es la rivalidad entre los gobernantes de Aratta y Uruk por el corazón de Inanna. AL final, esta rivalidad provoca que los recursos naturales acaben en Uruk y la invención de la escritura. El texto describe la tensión entre las ciudades: La ciudad de Aratta es simétrica a Uruk, con la diferencia que Aratta cuenta con los recursos naturales (oro, plata, lapislázuli) que Uruk necesita. Enmerkar, rey de Uruk, acude a Inanna para comunicarle que se construirá un templo en Uruk con las piedras de Aratta, y ella le ordena encontrar un mensajero para cruzar las montañas Zubi e ir al señor de Aratta para pedir los metales preciosos para el templo. El mensajero hace el viaje y toda la gente con la que se encuentra por el camino adora a Inanna. Él expresa su demanda y el señor de Aratta se niega, evitando que Aratta se rinda ante Uruk. Sin embargo, le molesta saber que a Inanna le complace el santuario E-ana. El señor de Aratta desafía a Enmerkar a traer cebada a Aratta debido a la hambruna que sufre. Enmerkar moviliza hombres y burros para llevar la comida. Aún así, el señor de Aratta no se somete. Le siguen una serie de acertijos o desafíos. Enmerkar, con la sabiduría de Enki, triunfa en todas las tareas. Finalmente, el señor de Aratta desafía a Enmerkar a un combate singular entre los campeones de cada ciudad. Sin embargo, llegados a este punto, el mensajero está cansado. Enmerkar le entrega el mensaje, pero es incapaz de repetirlo verbalmente. El mensajero lo escribe, inventando así la escritura: El señor de Aratta no pudo leer el mensaje, pero el dios Ishkur causó lluvias para terminar la sequía en Aratta. El señor de Aratta decide que su ciudad no había sido abandonada del todo. El campeón de Aratta se viste con "adornos de pieles de león", posible referencia a Inanna. El final del texto no está claro, pero parece que la ciudad de Uruk fue capaz de acceder a los recursos de Aratta. Inanna y los Mes Según esta historia, Inanna engañó al dios de la cultura, Enki, que era adorado en la ciudad de Eridú, para que le diera el los Mes. Los Mes eran documentos o tablillas que tenían los planos de la civilización. representaban todo, desde nociones abstractas como la victoria, el consejo y la verdad hasta tecnologías como la tejeduría, la escritura y construcciones sociales como la ley, los oficios sacerdotales, la monarquía o incluso la prostitución. Garantizaban poder sobre, o posiblemente existencia a, todos los aspectos de la civilización, tanto positivos como negativos. Inanna viajó a la ciudad de Enki, Eridú, y emborrachándolo, hizo que le diera cientos de Mes, que llevó a la ciudad de Uruk. Luego, ya sobrio, Enki mandó al poderoso Abgallu (los siete semidioses sabios, medio-peces, medio-humanos que aconsejaban a los reyes antediluvianos) para detener el barco conforme partía en el Eúfrates y recuperar sus regalos, pero escapó con los Mes y los llevó a su ciudad. Esta historia representa la transición histórica de poder de Eridú a Uruk. Inanna and Ebih El mito muestra la lucha de Inanna y la destrucción definitiva del monte Ebih (Jebel Hamrin en la actual Irak) , que se negó a reconocer su superioridad. La historia comienza con un himno introductorio para alabar a Inanna.Attinger, Pascal. Inana et Ebih. Zeitschrift fur Assyriologie. 3 1988, pp 164–195 La diosa entonces viaja sobre el mundo, hasta que se encuentra con el monte Ebih, enfadandose con su falta de respeto y belleza natural, clamando contra la montaña: }} Le pide al dios An que le permita destruir la montaña. An se niega, pero Inanna ataca la montaña igualmente, aniquilándola totalmente y dejando la destrucción a su paso. En la conclusión del mito, le cuenta a Ebih por qué lo atacó. Inanna y Shukaletuda Inanna y Shukaletuda comienza con un himno a Inanna que alaba al planeta Venus (conforme aparece en el cielo). Entonces la historia introducte a shukaletuda, un jardinero casi ciego que es terrible en su trabajo. Todas sus plantas se mueren, a excepción de un álamo. Shukaletuda le reza a los dioses para que le guíen en su trabajo. Para su sorpresa, la diosa Inanna ve su álamo y decide descansar bajo las sombras de sus ramas. Mientras duerme, Shukaletuda decide que sería una buena idea desnudarla y violarla. La diosa se despierta y descubre que ha sido violada mientras dormía. Ella está furiosa y determinada a ajusticiar a su atacante. En un ataque de ira, Inanna libera una plaga en la Tierra para castigar e identificar al atacante. Con el mismo objetivo convierte el agua en sangre. Shukaletuda, temeroso por su vida, le pide consejo a su padre para escapar de la ira de Inanna. Su padre le dice que se esconda en la ciudad, mezclándose entre los grupos de gente. Inanna busca a su atacante en las montañas del este, sin éxito. Entonces libera una serie de tormentas y corta los caminos a la ciudad, aún siendo incapaz de encontrar a Shukaletuda en las montañas. Tras las plagas, Inanna sigue siendo incapaz de encontrar a su violador y le pide ayuda a Enki para encontrarlo. Inanna amenaza con dejar su templo en Uruk a menos que Enki le ayude a encontrar a su atacante. Él consiente, permitiéndole que "vuele por el cielo como un arco iris". Inanna finalmente encuentra a Shukaletuda. Él intenta excusarse por su crimen, pero ella lo mata. Este mito y Shukaletuda se citan como un mito astral sumerio, ya que los movimientos de Inanna a las montañas se corresponden con los movimientos del planeta Venus. Cuando Shukaletuda regazaba a la diosa, pudo haber estado mirando a Venus en el horizonte. Inanna y Gudam Este mito fragmentado se centra en las acciones de Gudam, quien es descrito como un fiero guerrero, que comía carne y bebía sangre en vez de cerveza. Gudam anda por Uruk, matando a muchos y dañando el templo E-anna, hasta que un "pescador de Inanna" le golpea con un hacha y lo derrota. Gudam, humillado, le pide perdón a Inanna, prometiendo que la honraría a través de sus palabras y ofrendas. Inanna y An Este mito, también fragmentado, empieza con una conversación entre Inanna y su hermano Utu. Se lamenta del hecho de que el templo E-Anna no está en su dominio, e intenta conseguirlo. En este punto el texto se encuentra progresivamente más fragmentado, pero parece describir su difícil paso por una zona pantanosa para alcanzarlo, mientras es aconsejada por un pescador sobre la mejor ruta. Finalmente, alcanza a su padre, Anu. Aunque se sorprende por su arrogancia al intentar capturar el templo E-Anna para ella misma, se lo concede igualmente y consigue que sea de su dominio. El texto termina con una exaltación de sus cualidades y poderes. Este mito puede representar el eclipse en la autoridad de los sacerdotes de Anu en Uruk, y una transferencia de poder a los sacerdotes de Inanna. El descenso de Inanna al inframundo La historia del descenso de Inanna al inframundo es una composición reconstruida y relativamente bien conocida. En la religión sumeria, el inframundo era considerado como un lugar oscuro y monótono; hogar tanto de héroes fallecidos como de gente común. Aunque todos sufrían una eternidad en malas condiciones, ciertos comportamientos realizados en vida, como crear una familia para proporcionar ofrendas al fallecido, podían aliviar de alguna manera estas condiciones. No están claras las razones para que Inanna visite el inframundo. La razón que da al guardián de la puerta del inframundo es que quiere atender los ritos funerarios del marido de Ereshkigal, quien aquí se dice que era Gud-gal-ana. Gugalana era el Toro del Cielo en La epopeya de Gilgamesh, que fue matado por Gilgamesh y Enkidu. Para hacerlo más confuso, normalmente el esposo de Ereshkigal es el dios de la plaga, Nergal. En esta historia, antes de irse, Inanna ordena a su ministro y sirviente, Ninshubur, que le suplique a las deidades Enlil, Sin y Enki que la salven si le pasara algo. Las leyes del inframundo dictaban que, con la excepción de los mensajeros designados, aquellos que entraban no podían salir. Inanna se viste elaboradamente para la visita, con un turbante, peluca, collar de lapislázuli, cuentas sobe su pecho, el vestido pala, máscara de maquillaje, pectoral, un anillo dorado en su mano y una vara de medición de lapislázuli. Estas prendas eran representaciones del poderoso mes que poseía. Quizás las prendas de Inanna, no adecuadas para un funeral, junto con el comportamiento altivo de Inanna, hicieron sospechar a Ereshkigal. Siguiendo las instrucciones de Ereshkigal, el guardián de la puerta le dice a Inanna que puede pasar la primera puerta del inframundo, pero debe dejar la vara de medición de lapislázuli. Cuando ella pregunta por qué, le responde "Son las costumbres del inframundo". Se ve obligada y acepta. Inanna pasa un total de siete puertas, dejando una pieza de ropa o joyería que llevaba al comienzo del viaje, despojándose de su poder. Cuando llega frente a su hermana, está desnuda. "Después de que se agachara y le quitaran la ropa, se las llevaron. Entonces hizo a su hermana Erec-ki-gala levantarse de su trono, y ella se sentó en su lugar. Los Anna, los siete jueces, dictaron su decisión en su contra. La miraron - era la mirada de la muerte. Le hablaron - era la voz de la ira. Le gritaron - era el grito de la gran culpa. La mujer afligida se convirtió en un cadáver. Y el cadáver fue colgado de un gancho". El odio de Ereshkigal a Inanna es mencionado en otros mitos. Ereshkigal también está atada a las leyes del inframundo; ella no puede dejar su reino del inframundo para reunirse con las otras deidades "vivientes", y tampoco pueden visitarla, ya que no podrían volver. Inanna representa el amor erótico y la fertilidad, al contrario que Ereshkigal. Pasaron tres días y tres noches, y Ninshubur, siguiendo las órdenes, fue a los templos de Enlil, Nanna y Enki para que salvaran a Inanna. Los dos primeros dioses se negaron, diciendo que era su culpa, pero Enki estaba profundamente preocupado y decidió ayudar. Creó dos figuras asexuales llamadas gala-tura y kur-jara de la tierra bajo las uñas de los pies de los dioses. Les ordenó apaciguar a Ereshkigal; y cuando les pidieron lo que quería, pidieron el cuerpo de Inanna y lo salpicaron con el alimento y agua de la vida. Sin embargo, cuando van ante Ereshkigal, está agonizando como una mujer mientras da a luz, y les ofrece lo que quieran, incluyendo los vivificantes ríos de agua y campos de grano, si eso puede aliviarla; sin embargo, solo toman el cadáver. Las cosas fueron tal y como dijo Enki, yel gala-tura y kur-jara fueron capaces de revivir a Inanna. Los demonios de Ereshkigal siguieron (o acompañaron) a Inanna fuera del inframundo, insistiendo que no era libre de ir hasta que alguien tomara su lugar. Primero fueron por Ninshubur, pero Inanna se negó porque era su fiel sirviente, que la había lamentado justamente mientras estaba en el inframundo. Luego fueron por Cara, el esteticista de Inanna, quien aún se lamentaba. Los demonios dijeron que lo tomarían a él, pero Inanna se negó, puesto que también se había lamentado por ella. Después fueron por Lulal, también de luto. Los demonios se ofrecieron a tomarlo, pero Inanna se negó. thumb|Inanna y Dumuzi El siguiente fue Dumuzi, el esposo de Inanna. A pesar del destino de Inanna, a diferencia del resto de individuos que lloraban adecuadamente a Inanna, Dumuzi estaba vestido lujosamente y descansando bajo un árbol. Inanna, ofendida, decreta que los demonios deben tomarlo a él, usando las palabras que imitan las de Ereshkigal cuando la condenaron. Dumuzi es llevado al inframundo. En otras recensiones de la historia, Dumuzi intenta escapar de su destino, consiguiendo escapar temporalmente de los demonios, ya que los dioses intervienen y lo disfrazan de distintas formas. Finalmente es encontrado. Sin embargo, la hermana de Dumuzi, suplica que le permitan tomar su lugar. Entonces se decreta que Dumuzi pase medio año en el inframundo y su hermana pase la otra mitad. Inanna, mostrando su típico comportamiento caprichoso, lamenta su tiempo en el inframundo. Esto se revela en un lamento inquietando por su ausencia sepulcral, porque "él no puede responder...él no puede venir/ a su llamada...el joven se ha ido" . Sus propios poderes, especialmente aquellos relacionados con la fertilidad, decaen, sin volver a recuperarse hasta que él salga del inframundo durante seis meses. El ciclo se aproxima al cambio de estaciones. Interpretación del descenso de Inanna Además, el mito puede describirse como la unión de Inanna con su "lado oscuro", su gemela Ereshkigal, como cuando asciende con los de esta mientras la Inanna del inframundo es Ereshkigal que toma los poderes de la fertilidad, con el poema terminando con una línea en alabanza de Ereshkigal, no de Inanna. Es, de muchas maneras, un poema-alabanza dedicado a los aspectos más negativos del dominio de Inanna, símbolo de la aceptación de la necesidad de la muerte para la continuidad de la vida. También puede interpretarse como el poder psicológico del descenso a la inconciencia, descubriendo la propia fuerza después de parecer impotente, y/o la aceptación de las propias cualidades negativas, como discute Joseph Campbell.Joseph Campbell, The Hero with a Thousand Faces (Novato, California: New World Library, 2008), pp. 88–90. Otra interpretación reciente de Clyde Hostetter, indica que el mito es un informe alegórico de movimientos relacionados del planeta Venus, Mercurio y Júpiter; y los de la Luna creciente en el Segundo Milenio comenzando con el Equinoccio de primavera y terminando con una lluvia de meteoros cerca del fin del periodo sinódico de Venus.Clyde Hostetter, Star Trek to Hawa-i'i (San Luis Obispo, California: Diamond Press, 1991), p. 53) Joshua Mark argumenta que es más probable que la moraleja del descenso de Inanna es que siempre hay consecuencias para las acciones de cada uno. "El descenso de Inanna, entonces, sobre uno de los dioses comportándose mal y otros dioses y mortales teniendo que sufrir por ese comportamiento, habría dado al oyente antiguo la misma comprensión que cualquiera en la actualidad tomaría de un relato de un trágico accidente causado por la negligencia o mal juicio de alguien: que, a veces, la vida no es justa".Mark, Joshua J. (2011). "Inanna's Descent: A Sumerian Tale of Injustice". Ancient History Encyclopedia Deidades relacionadas La equivalente acadia de Inanna es Ishtar. En distintas tradiciones, Inanna es la hija de Anu o la hija del dios lunar Sin. En varias tradiciones, sus hermanos incluyen al dios solar Utu, el dios de la lluvia Ishkur y Ereshkigal, reina del inframundo. Su asistente personal es Ninshubur. Nunca se considera que tenga un esposo permanente, aunque Dumuzi es su amante. Aún así, es la responsable de enviarlo al inframundo en "El descenso de Inanna al inframundo". En las tradiciones astrales es considerada tanto la estrella de la mañana como de la tarde. El culto de Inanna pudo haber influenciado a las deidades Ainina y Danina de los íberos caucásicos mencionados en las crónicas georgianas. Importancia moderna Dado que Inanna personifica los rasgos de independencia, auto-determinación y fuerza en un panteón sumerio patriarcal, se ha convertido en un tema de la teoría feminista.Frymer-Kensky, Tikva Simone (1992). In the Wake of the Goddesses: Women, Culture, and the Biblical Transformation of Pagan Myth. Free Press. ISBN 0029108004. De hecho, en un análisis de "Inanna y el árbol huluppu", el autor señala cómo ella es implícitamente "domada y controlada", incluso "degradada", implicando su importancia anterior como modelo femenino.Stuckey, Johanna (2001). "Inanna and the Huluppu Tree, An Ancient Mesopotamian Narrative of Goddess Demotion". In Devlin-Glass, Frances; McCredden, Lyn. Feminist Poetics of the Sacred. American Academy of Religion. ISBN 978-0-19-514468-0. Otra obra moderna explora la idea de que Inanna fuera considerada en partes de Sumeria como madre de toda la humanidad.White, Gavin (2013). The Queen of Heaven. A New Interpretatation of the Goddess in Ancient Near Eastern Art. Solaria. ISBN 978-0955903717. En enero de 2012, la artista feminista israelí, Liliana Kleiner, presentó en Jerusalén una exhibición de pinturas de Inana inspirada en lo anterior.Hebrew review by Michal Sadan and photos of Inana paintings Antiguos textos cuneiformes consistentes en "himnos a Inanna" se han citado como ejemplos del arquetipo de una mujer poderosa y sexual mostrando comportamientos dominantes y obligando a los hombres y dioses a someterse a ella. citada en La arqueóloga e historiadora Anne O Nomis señala que los rituales de Inanna implicaban el travestismo del personal de culto, y rituales "imbuidos con dolor y éxtasis, dando lugar a la iniciación y viajes de conciencia alterada; castigos, luto, éxtasis, lamentos y canciones, participantes agotándose con llantos y dolor".See citada en Referencias Categoría:Diosas mesopotámicas Categoría:Mitología sumeria Categoría:Planeta Venus